Pheonix
by Alien Altered
Summary: Erik has just been outed and dumped when Serena discovers something with the ability to break more than her heart. Who's there to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own none of them.

Erik lay on his bed with tears dampening his face. He'd finally found a great guy who actually seemed to care for him, and he'd turned out to be a self-absorbed bastard who had denied his sexuality for the sake of appearances, used both Jenny and Erik, and spat 'fag' as an insult. More than anything he hated how he hadn't been surprised, he'd half expected it. Erik had grown up with the elite Upper East Sider's and knew that the majority would lie just to save their image.

Serena opened the door to the Humphrey loft silently and snuck inside. She needed to see Dan. Her life was going crazy, and as great as Chuck was, Serena just needed to see Dan. She wanted to tell him the truth, about everything, but that wasn't why she was here. Today was not the day to confess. She was just here to see her great boyfriend, relax for a little bit, convince Dan that she still loved him and she'd explain soon, because she did love him – she loved him in a way she'd never loved another. That had scared her, it still did a bit, but she liked the idea now; the idea that someone like him could accept and love her through all her many flaws. The loft seemed empty but Serena continued in. Opening the door to Dan's room Serena was confronted with a sight she'd assumed she'd never see. Dan was lying on top of Georgina, his hand under her shirt and their lips fussed together. Serena gasped and Georgie looked up and smiled cruelly. Dan turned sharply and stared at Serena. He muttered a curse and before he'd even finished the word Serena was out the door. She'd tried to hail a cab but none had stopped so Serena just ran. She kicked her heels off and run as fast as she could, no destination in mind. Dan was chasing her, screaming her name, but Serena had longer legs.

Serena crashed into the Bass- Van der Woodsen suite; make-up smeared across her face, hair in disarray, sobs racking her body, and tears cascading down her cheeks. She collapsed before reaching the couch and lay in a blubbering heap on the ground. Erik heard the commotion and came from his room, wiping the tears from his face. As soon as his eyes found Serena shaking on the floor he ran to her and dropped beside her. He pulled his big sister into a hug and whispered sweet things into her hair. Serena's phone rang and when she noticed the name her sobs grew. Erik looked at the screen, 'DAN'. He turned the phone off and threw it onto the couch. Erik and Serena lay strewn on the carpet, clinging onto the only other they trust completely.

Chuck was busily making out with some perky red head on his bed when his phone began ringing, he glanced at the screen and pushed the girl away, picking up his phone.

"Yep."

"Chuck? It's Erik. Where are you? Could you get down here soon?" Chuck heard the stress, hurt and worry in Erik's voice and pulled his shoes back on. By the time he asked the next question Chuck was already dragging the red-head out of the suite and following her to the elevator.

"What happened? I'm on my way."

"Just get here. Thanks Chuck."

Dashing into the new Van der Woodsen – Bass household Chuck found a teary Erik trying to comfort his distraught sister. Chuck rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Serena while casting a questioning look at Erik. Erik just shrugged hopelessly. Chuck carefully picked up Serena and carried her to his limo, Erik following trustingly behind. As he placed Serena into the limo Chuck had a chance to better inspect her. Her feet were raw and without shoes, her hair in a mess, makeup ruined and cheeks flushed with tears. "It's going to be all right, S, we'll take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

1812 held many secrets, this was just one more for it to hold

1812 held many secrets, this was just one more for it to hold. Erik understood as soon as they got there; Serena was more likely to be protected from whatever had hurt her here, and there wasn't much of a chance of anyone coming to visit, especially not Bart or Lilly.

Serena's sobs had finally subsided but the tears still flowed and she noticed for the first time that Erik too had been crying. "Oh my god, Erik. What happened? Are you okay?" Erik laughed quietly; he should be the one asking her that.

"I confronted Asher. He denied it, called me a fag, and Jenny covered for him. I just, I thought I'd found someone special. But I'm fine, really, I half expected it." Serena drew her little brother into a tight hug and Chuck placed his hand reassuringly on Erik's shoulder. Serena whispered to Erik,

"I'm sorry. But I want you to know, I am so proud of you." And Chuck couldn't help but nod in agreement, he too was proud of the younger Van der Woodsen child, as well as the older one.

Erik had promised Lilly that he'd help her with some function and after much assurance from Chuck and Serena, he'd gone. Chuck lay on his bed with his arms wrapped around Serena, his nose hidden in her hair and her face pressed against his chest. She still hadn't admitted what was wrong but Chuck knew better than to press for details, she'd spill when she was ready. Serena pulled away slightly and looked Chuck in the eye before glancing away and admitting "Dan cheated on me, with Georgie." Chuck's jaw tightened and his hands formed fists but he swallowed the anger and pulled Serena closer once again.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair and kissed her head. Chuck knew that he would some how get both Georgina and Dan back for this, but right now Serena needed him there.

It was the way it had always been with them – they fought and bickered, even hated each other, until someone needed help and they put aside all that to be there for them. Chuck and Serena had always been second best, their two best friends had always been King and Queen. Nate and Blair were the picture-perfect ones, while Serena and Chuck had always been shunned and snubbed. Chuck and Serena understood each other; they dealt with things in the same ways and were very much alike. They were the ones hidden in their friend's shadows, the kids in the background, the disgraces; but they understood, and they were always there when needed, true friends – a rarity in the Upper East Side.

Erik arrived the next morning with tubs of ice-cream and found Chuck and Serena still asleep. He looked at the two under the blankets, with arms holding each other and couldn't help but smile. He'd always liked Chuck best, out of the 'Fab Four' Chuck had been the one Erik had pushed Serena towards. Blair always took Serena for granted, used her, and constantly blamed her. Nate appeared sweet but he toyed with girls' hearts. He pretended to love Blair while he was really in love with Serena, and truly Nate was just as bad as Blair – taking people and things for granted. But Chuck had never treated Serena poorly. He didn't ignore Erik when he came over, he treated him equally. Chuck never took things for granted, he never acted above it all, at least not around his friends. He had his flaws, but he was real and kind. Serena and Chuck both knew heartbreak, had both slept with their best friends 'significant others', both were taken for granted. Erik loved his sister, more than even his mother. Serena never judged him; she loved him unconditionally, and in turn he did the same. Nate and Blair overshone Chuck and Serena, but they never tried to do differently; Serena overshone Erik, but she never wanted to, she tried to give Erik the spotlight, was more proud of him than anything. Erik would trust both Serena and Chuck to help him, and it was great to see that despite popular opinion, they would trust each other.

**Note: **Just found this on my computer, not sure when I wrote it, Lol, but if you're interested, I could defiantly write more. Please review and tell me!


End file.
